Rogue's Gallery
Rogue's Gallery is a puzzle/platformer game by Cyanide Studios released for Steam, Xbox 360 and PS3 Gameplay One of the main focuses of the game is the mechanics, smooth gameplay and most importantly, the art style. All the levels in the game are paintings. Game Mechanics In each level the player will have to use many game mechanics to solve the puzzle such as Time Freeze, Level Rotate and Gravity Flip. One thing players are taught to use to their advantage is Liquid Emeralds. This is the only liquid not affected by gravity and it will stay wherever it is in every level. Many mechanics were implemented in the penultimate level, such as timers, hourglasses and waterfalls. Also, if the player touches black ink at any time during the level, they will have to restart. Art Style The game's art style is very nice. At the start of the game most of the levels are black and white with a tiny smidge of colour here and there. As the player progresses through the paintings they will bring back more and more colour. It is also cel-shaded, meaning most features are outlined by a visible black line. Campaign The player starts up in a famous painting, The Mona Lisa and has to return colour by finding a hidden lever and filtering out the black ink. They then proceed through into many other paintings doing very basic things. After 7 levels, the player has to defeat a mini-boss; The Paint Monster. To defeat him, the players must just use their attacks and their brains. The player then arrives at World 2 and must learn to use water as a safe landing point, so they don't fall to hard and die. The player uses this mechanic and all previous ones to proceed through seven more levels and then they come across their first boss fight. The player's first boss battle is in World 2. The battle is against the Watercolour monster who absorbs random colours and replaces them with watercolours. When they player steps on watercolours, they fall through. To defeat him, the player must survive the initial chase and reach the ice gun. The player must then freeze each part of his body individually and smash them. The player then proceeds to World 3, the Clockwork world. In this world players learn how to slow time, rotate the level and go back in time and use your past self to your advantage. These mechanics are some of the more frequent in later levels resulting in the players having 11 levels until they fight the boss. World 3's boss battle is the Speed Art Monster. While you are running away from him he will put blockades in front of you at insane speed. As always, the player must reach the end of the chase and then they must slow time, bringing the monster down to normal speed. The player must then just rotate the level enough the make the monster go all runny, showing his weak spot which the player must attack. Next, the player heads to world 4, the Apollo world. In this world the players learn to use Gravity Flip, Anti-Gravity and The Da Vinci Jetpack. They progress through paintings of Mars, the Moon Landing and the planets in miniature size (The player is not allowed to damage the planets) The boss battle in World 4 is the Paint Monster from World 1, but bigger. The player is being chased by it all along the rocket and must reach the end to activate the airlock, pulling The Monster and the player out and the player must use the Da Vinci Jetpack to get back in The player departs to World 5, The Forgotten Caves. In this world the player learns about Diamonds (which will instantly cut the player when they touch them), Gold, (which is meltable into different useful objects) and most importantly, Liquid Emerald. Liquid Emerald is different to water as if is not affected by gravity or physics. It just sticks to whatever surface it started on meaning players will not sink if they are in it. The player then encounters World 5's boss The Metallic Paint Monster. It is immune to any harm caused by diamonds, and is not affected by Liquid Emerald. To defeat him, the player must get him to inadvertently destroy the diamonds in each corner while the room is half filled with Liquid Emerald, revealing a gold weapon. The player must use each weapon on him once. The next world the player heads to is World 6, the Corrosive World. In this world you learn about the Acid Paintbrush, which corrodes any paint in comes in contact with. The player is then faced with devilishly tricky puzzles where they must reach the end before it corrodes. World 6's boss is the Picasso Trickster. He uses the Acid Paintbrush to take chunks out of the world. To defeat him, after the chase the player must use the Acid Paintbrush to get chunks to fill in the missing pieces of the Trickster with. The player then heads to what they think is the final world, World 7: The Distorted Dimension. In this world players learn to use melting paint as a walkway, they learn about Timers, which will melt the painting if the player is too slow and they learn to use Fire and ice to freeze or melt paint. World 7's boss is Salvador Dalí. In this battle you don't get chased but you must chase Dali. The catch is that any surface he touches will start melting. This means if you don't hurry up you will fall off. To catch him you must get close; but he will disappear, teleporting you to Dali's Devilish Course. Upon completing this the players catch Dali. Dali leads you to World 8: Gallery Of Chaos. the players must use all the mechanics they have learned so far to much higher standards for 12 maniacally evil levels all based in actual paintings. After beating the 12 levels the player has no boss battle, but must recreate the "THIS IS SPARTA!" moment by kicking Dali into a pool of paint. Upon completing the game the players earn DA VINCI MODE. This mode makes all the levels harder. Upon completion of that players earn Da Vinci as a playable character. Downloadable Maps Many players have contributed to the Paint-A-Picture feature. This feature enabled players to create their own levels with all the mechanics and some unused ones such as paintballs and landmines. Category:Platformer Category:Krypt Softworks Category:Puzzle Category:PC Category:Xbox 360 Category:PS3 Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Video Games Category:Games